<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Million Possibilities by TheRoyalJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836674">A Million Possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalJay/pseuds/TheRoyalJay'>TheRoyalJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalJay/pseuds/TheRoyalJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the positives to not dying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Million Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Depression can hit really hard sometimes so I wrote what I felt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I keep thinking that if I put up a facade it will help me get over this endless bridge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it's broken just like me and it's hanging over deadly lava</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every smile weighs a million tons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if I even try to speak my energy leaves me lost for words</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only comfort I have is knowing I’m too afraid to give up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m too afraid to end it all because of all the million What Ifs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What If</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that I abandoned my child because I gave up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that I could’ve traveled everywhere I wanted to but couldn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because I gave up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The possibilities are endless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I can't leave knowing I didn’t get to experience everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s good that I’m afraid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be afraid to give up is to try</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why does it feel like if I try </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll break like a piece of ice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling and knowing the ground is my final destination</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first piece I have put up here<br/>Comments, kudos, and anything else is appreciated<br/>you can contact me at love-couldbe-my-weakness on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>